Full duplex communication enables wireless devices to simultaneously send and receive information on the same frequency. As a result, throughput or capacity of wireless communications may be doubled or otherwise increased significantly. Such increases in throughput and capacity, among other benefits, may not be realized, however, due to interference that may accompany full duplex communication. As an example, communication between an access point and a client device may result in the access point projecting interference onto other, neighboring access points and client devices, and may also result in the client device projecting interference onto other, neighboring client devices and access points. Example types of interference may include cross-talk interference, co-channel interference, other full duplex induced interference, or generally interference that may be associated with devices that operate in a single-cell or a multi-cell wireless mode. Existing systems have struggled to avoid such interference when facilitating communication between wireless devices in multi-cell networks.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.